nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaosu and Jinta: Collecting Toad Oil 1/13/16
Participants: Kaosu Uchiha & Jinta Yuki Title: Collecting Toad Oil 1/13/16 ❄ Exhaling softly, Jinta threw up his hood leaving his home. It was just cold enough where his breath was reconizable, like an old friend. The now 13 year old genin kept his rather bland expression while walking through the village. It was aroud 2:40pm and he had already completed a small morning senbon throwing training. Knowing he probably would go another day without seeing any of his once called friends, he snickered under his breath and hung his head low. All while he walked, his golden eyes stared down at his exposed toes from his black high sandals. Jinta didn't know what else to do with himself. Perhaps another mission? The boy was dressed in his usual attire for missions and training: navy blue pants, a dark gray hooded top, and a lighter ray trench. He also kept his forehead protector around his forehead almost all the time. It was comfortable there, almost like his personal safety blanket, though he'd never admit to anything like that. As Jinta kept scrolling around, the fog seemed to weaken slightly whle the breeze picked up. Guessing it was the best time for him to get started on a mission, so he turned on his heels and headed towards the mission board. Halfway there Jinta realized he wasn't carrying his tools..so he would have to do something simple. Once he got there, he was the only one there. He would roll his eyes and approach the board. "Such a yawn to do solo stuff.." He'd mutter under a huff of air. He would stand still and cross his left arm, placing his right hand in front of his mouth while checking out the bored. He was almost caught in a deep trace while he read all the options he could choose from. ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~ At the message board he was once again, the outcast Uchiha was searching for something he could do solo. he was tired of helping fisherman and their stolen boats. he wanted something fun, something he could turn into a game. it wasn't until a few minutes after he begun staring at the board did he notice the other young shinobi present. he wasn't very good at talk to others, always fearful they would discover his clan heritage and try to steal his eyes, however his sensei was trying to teach him to be more trusting. e'd rather have met up with Shikake and finish his work on Ryukage, but this other shinobi might be just as good. 'Keep an open mind...' he thought to himself looking over the other ale. "H..hello..my name Is Ira..and..uhm..I'm..uhm..looking..uhm..for some help with ts mission i accepted.. The toads keep getting way from me..I've tried a few tiems..but they are just to fast. I think they may be from a certain clan of toad, but I could just be lame enough that they are normal toads and are smarter than me..would you mind assisting me in the task?" Kaosu was /not/ good at asking for help, especially from stangers. And in this case, he was extra nervous due to the fact that he felt an unusual chill from the other male. Was this a sensory ninja in the making? Either way he was almost afraid to ask for help from the unknown shinobi, despite the fact that he was carrying all his tools on him it was actually something he noticed, that the 'cold' male was tool-less. "If you want..I brought some extra tools..you could use them..if you need.." he felt moronic, asking ths other genin for help. The last ninja he trained with had abandoned him, and left the village to never be seen again. What would keep this cold shinobi from doing the same thing? 'M..My name is..Kaosu..Kaosu Uchiha..and if you don't want to help i understand.." Yup, the kid was scared shitless, but still e followed his sensei's decree that he needed to meet people.~ StevieSkies: ❄ Jinta was deep in thought, thinking hard over these two missions when he heard a faint voice between the roaring breeze. He gave him a small glance looking blankly at the boy. He looked around his age and wasa bit taller than him. The kid was talking about struggling with a mission. The way he fumbled words and babbled reminded Jinta a it of his old self, the weaker version he had shed in order to advance as a person. The young Yuki tilted his head. "Sure, I'll help out Kaosu, mission sounds simple enough to not need tools." He'd offer a small closed mouth smile to curl on his lips to show the shy guy that he was someone he could trust. Jinta knew what he had to be thinkng, so he felt intitled to help him out on two levels, it was only just. "Soo, why don't you lead us to the toad location. Grabbing them will be a snap. " Jinta would say while snapping his fingers on the word 'snap, also offering a small wink and laugh. He threw in the last part to help ease the odd tension he was getting from ths guy. "Ah, and my name is Jinta by the way." ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~"Welp, I got this request from a merchant saying he needed their oil, and I've only been able to find a few of the toads. Every time i catch a few of them they try and disappear on me...but they come in so many colors, it is ard to believe i lose track of them." he was nervous, fully expecting the individual to ty and gouge his eyes out upon leaving the village to collect the amphibians. "I have a few scrolls and jars to capture them in..but , again, I'm not abloe to get my hands on them all before they take off.." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at admitting his failure before handing over a few of the containers to his new 'ally'. "if you follow me..I know where the pond is.." and with that he slipped from the mission board to head towards the mission location, constantly looking over his shoulder for fear of being jumped. he knew what his eyes were worth, and knew that at any time he might be killed for the secrets his body possessed. "So..Jinta, eh? Nice to meet you, Sir. I hope we are able to get this done. I've been trying for a few days, and the toads i keep missing are Blue, Orange, Yellow, Purple, Black, Brown.. the othersseem to be stoned with how slow they are. .." His nervusness was easy to detect, and he was worried this cold shinobi would abandon him for his apparent weakness.~ StevieSkies: ❄ He listened closely as Kaosu explained his troubles. He seemed so jumpy, like he was waiting for trouble to happen at any moment. Could this be some kind of trap? Jinta didn't overthink it and stayed stone cold, eyes glued ahead, but ears perked for trouble. The pond was quite lare to be honest. This mission might look a lot harder than it sounds. His golden eyes would take action and start to scan the area. In the immediate open, not a single toad of any color could be found. The area it was in was heavily covered with marsh and trees, fog and bugs. "Guess we better head in for a better look.." Jinta would say slowly, using chakra control to walk on top of the water. He would start to circle slowly, taking glances at the surrounding area. He could hear the occasional croak, but pinpointing it in the thick fog was a challenge of it's own. With a hard resting face, he glanced at a bush that looked to rustle but waited for Kaosu to do his own searching first. ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~After finding the lake, the young uchiha would split form his new compatriot in order to seek out the not so slimey amphibians. It was in a hollow beneath a large oak beside the lake that he found the eight targets, creeping up on them as silently as possible. he was just about to pounce when his foot came down wrong on a dry-rotted root, causing a shotgun-like snapping sound to echo throughout the area. A split second later, after each toad had shot the genin a warning look, the red one seemed to croak out a series on instructions which the other eight followe expertly, appearing to vanish into the surrounding tall grass like gama-ninja, leaving only the firey crimson creature to stare down the Uchiha. "We meet again, Akagama, shall we see who leaves victorious this time? I AM NOT ENDING UP IN THE WATER AGAIN!" He'd learned a new jutsu inbetween now and the last time he'd attempted this, and from the tip of each finger a small shine would be emitted as he stood four feet from the toad, fingers curling with his fists at his sides like a wild west quick draw artist. It was time!~ StevieSkies: ❄ He'd notice that Kaosu had gone off a bit near the lake, seraching around. He could hear him start to talk to one of the toads, but his mannor changed slightly. Guess he wasn't as timid as I had assumed. Jinta shruged a bit and rolled his shoulder forward. It was time to get to work. Ushing chakra control and his quick movements, Jinta would appear to glide across the water in order to spook up the toads into jumping. Luckily it worked, but he only expected one to come up. He was greeted by a slimey rainbow of toads jumping up at him. He'd only have a few seconds to react, which he did. Jinta's left hand shot out like a bullet and grabbed the blue toad by its own leg, letting it dangle in his grip. His right hand went for the brown one, but he had just missed it. He only got to watch it land before it vanished into the thick swamp brush. He'd sigh with slight annoyance at the miss. Oh well, at least he had one. He also felt the need to wash his hands, holding the toad by it's long left leg. His golden eyes glanced over to Kaosu, who was in an intese stand off with the red colored toad. He'd smirk lightly. This Kaosu guy definetly seemed interesting. Perhaps the pair would be able to form a bond of teamwork Jinta had been lacking. "Yo, I'll take a scroll when you get a chance to seal this guy." He'd say in a relaxed and smooth tone, awaiting a scroll or two so he could snag up the rest of the toads. ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~He'd forgotten to hand over the scrolls! Mentally, the genin cursed himself, but externally, with the twitch of his right thumb, index, and middle finger, three scrolls seemed to launch from his belt towards Jinta, though no other visible movements would be made. These toads were special, a commodity. Hell, they even had just enough chakr for him to sense, and that was saying something. " Akagama, you know i always win this part, so hurry up and blink!" His left hand balled into a fist after his wiggled each of his fingers a few times, somehow bringing up the brush the red toad stood on in a neat little basket formation. This was a trap he'd set the first time he tried this, and the damn frogs had diarmed it somehow. Now, using his chakra string technique, he was able to srping it himself, causing a surprised and enraged series of croaks to be given off by the toad. Kaosu knew he was getting cussed out in frog..or was he? In seconds the purple and black toads were leaping back and forth in a criss-cross pattern, heading right for him from behind. Catching the sound of their movements just in time, he wiggled the fingers of his right hand once more, launchin two scrolls behind him. The first hist the purple toad dead on, with the speacial seal triggering instantly upon contact and entrapping the purple beastie. The Blac toad merely launched himself off of the scroll to deliver a head butt to the back of Kaosu's left knee, causing him to buckle as the scroll slipped into the brush. " gah!" came his surprised cry as the stealthy attacker slipped back among the muck.~ StevieSkies: ❄ With a curious tilt of the head, Jinta looked at Kaosu as he flug the scroll too his with what looked like no movements. His eyes bugged out a bit, but Jinta would just shake his head as the scrolls landed in his chest basket he was making with his right hand. Instantly, the blue toad would be dropped into the activated scroll, sealing it for the rest of the mission. Jinta would tuck this scroll his his coat pocket and start scouting the area for more toads. He could hear them croaking around, teasing the genin, but he didn't care much to it. He'd react upon the loudest, and closest croak, jump towards them, only to snag them by surprise in the two scrolls he was holding. The yellow and orange toads both fell victim to the sealing, but the brown one managed to hop away. With a toad in all three of his scrolls, he figured that he would have to solo catch the last pair he heard hopping, hidden in grass. ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~After dropping forward, the male went into a roll, having fallen for this before. Right on que, the green toad launched himself at the Uchiha with the intention of getting slime in his eyes, only this time the kid was prepared. As he rolled, he pulled a scroll from his leg pouches, one in each hand. The one in his right hand was thrust through the foliage trap to capture the red menace, and the left was flung at where his head had been previously, connecting with the green, mucusy mudfish, trapping the toad instantly. It was at this time he'd wished the shop keeper had these things for sale, but apparently they only worked on toads. That was his last coherent though before his back slammed into the hollow where the red toad was sitting earlier, stunning him momentarily and causing his vision to blur.~ StevieSkies: ❄ Jinta would creep around and wait for the croakes. Once he heard one, he'd go for it. Both toads would jump in opposite directions. He'd extend both hands, barely grabbing the black one that had went to his right between his ring and middle fingers. The brown one completely avoided him, but Jinta wasn't about to give up. Even though he had missed, Jinta went again for the toad before it fell back to the ground. Using momentum from his hips, the Yuki would leap forward and catch the frog in his open hand, holding them both tight. "Damn.." He groaned slightly. This was way more tedious than he had originally thought, and way more slimey. He would regather himself and face Kaosu, who is mostlikely done his own catching. Jinta would walk up to him once he was done and talk to him. " Well, these are the last two. Let's just seal them and wrap this little mission up. " He'd say with a soft smile and shrug. All that was left is for Kaosu to tell him what they had left to do. ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~They were done! He knew that much, the first sight of his newly cleared eyes being his partner walking over with the last two toads. Grabbing the previously poorly aimed scroll from earlier and withdrawing the last one he carried on his person, he stamped both toads with one end, triggering the oil Maker's sealing scroll once more. He handed them over to Jinta and chuckled, "Welp, nothing left to do but bring 'em back to the the Old Man~" With that he led the way home, weavign his way through all his favorite alleys and back roads. Popping his head into the shop, he'd toss the scrolls on the counter and give a peace sign as he ducked back out the door, calling over his shoulder, " I'mma go check back in at the office and let 'em know confirmation will be there shortly! See ya when you get his signature, I left the paperwork on the counter, byeeeee!" And he was off!~ Results: Kaosu and Jinta complete the mission and make acquaintance